Compitiendo por ti
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Inosuke proclama a Kanao como suya. Tanjiro no tiene intención de permitirlo. [05/08]
1. Chapter 1

**1.**

Como era usual, Inosuke estaba tratando de competir con Tanjiro con resultados nulos.

—¡Gonpachi! —gritó, nuevamente Inosuke—. ¡Mírame! ¡Te demostrare que soy el mejor! —exclamó, mirándolo solo a él, a pesar de que el chico estaba con Kanao y Zenitsu conversando.

O lo que podría llamarse conversación, porque Tanjiro trataba de lograr charlar con la chica que lanzaba la moneda para saber si contestar o no y el rubio lo que decía, la mayor parte de sus palabras eran halagos hacia la muchacha.

Luego de decir aquello, demostró una increíble hazaña que de seguro, según él, Monjirou no podría superarlo. Al finalizar dirigió su orgullosa mirada sobre su contrincante.

—¡Hey! ¿Por qué estas mirando tan tranquilo y sereno? —Al menos, esta vez lo estaba mirando—. ¡ESO NO ME GUSTA!

—Es solo que no esta tan entusiasmado como tú—comentó Zenitsu.

Inosuke se llevó las dos manos sobre su cabeza.

—¡Agghhhh! ¡Me cabreas! —gritó furioso a su rival—. ¡Te venceré! ¡Soy el mejor!

—Tranquilo, lo eres —repuso Tanjiro para calmarlo.

No obstante, eso lo molesto más. Quería competir ¡Quería derrotarlo!

—Por cierto, Kanao_chan —inició Zenitsu—. A ti no te gusta ese tipo de chico ¿No? —susurrando lo ultimó—: Tan molesto.

—¿HUH? —enojado por el insulto que ESCUCHÓ.

Kanao lo miró fijamente antes de lanzar la moneda y comprobar si podía responder o no.

Al ver que salió cara, abrió la boca en señal de que le iba a decir algo.

—Expresas tus sentimientos honestamente y pareces divertirte con eso —hizo una pausa—. Además de que intentas siempre dar lo mejor... —dijo—. Eso me gusta.

Zenitsu tenía la boca abierta por oír aquello. Tanjiro estaba sorprendido como indico al quedarse paralizado sin dejar de observarla. Por otro lado, el aludido de tan bellas palabras comenzó a sentir algo reconfortante en su interior, una calidez que raramente sentía, un latido de su corazón que rara vez escuchaba.

Se había calmado, olvidándose de su irritación inicial mientras no dejaba de mirar a la chica con rara admiración. Incluso podía ver brillos en su persona.

Se llevó una mano a su pecho.

—Algo extraño está pasando con mi corazón ¿QUE MIERDA ME PASA?

Zenitsu quien de todos era más perspicaz en asuntos de amor, rápidamente supo lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¡¿TE ENAMORASTE DE KANAO?!

—¿Enamorarme? —preguntó desenfrenado—. ¿Amor?

Al preguntarse aquello sintió como un fuego quemaba la piel de su cara, una que le cubría la máscara y por eso nadie se percató de su intento sonrojo.

—¡ESCUCHEN! —gritó, luego de un segundo de asimilarlo hizo una declaración.— Ninguno ponga sus manos en ella ¡ES MÍA! ¡Porque soy el primero que la encontró!

Kanao lo seguía mirando con la misma expresión. Zenitsu estaba impactado por los inesperados sucesos. Tanjiro inconscientemente apretó sus puños.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Tanjiro no era competitivo, incluso si Inosuke se torna demasiado intenso con los desafíos y peleas. Le pegaría cabezazos hasta que se calme.

Ahora mismo quería pegarle un cabezazo, por la declaración que hizo.

—Por ella te perdonare hoy, Chanjiro —expresó Inosuke poniéndole una mano en el hombro en tono amistoso. Estaba demasiado feliz—. ¡Esta es mi victoria!

Si Tanjiro se sentiría usualmente como lo hacía. Sonreiría feliz y gentilmente estaría alegre por él. Sin embargo, no lo estaba. No luego de lo que dijo y por eso sin darse cuenta hasta que lo hizo se había levantado y lo miraba desafiante.

—Yo puedo hacerlo mejor —declaró, antes de ponerse a hacer lo que Inosuke llevaba haciendo todo el día. Él se sorprendió.

—¿De en serio?

Tanjiro en respuesta comenzó a hacer abdominales, corrió, cargó cosas, levanto piedras. Inosuke sin poderse quieto lo retaba que podía hacerlo incluso mejor de lo que había hecho antes.

Entretanto Kanao los miraba y Zenitsu no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

—¡WOW! ¡ERES POPULAR KANAO! —exclamó—. ¡Están peleando por ti!

—¿Peleando por mí? —preguntó sin lanzar la moneda antes.

Zenitsu se percató de ese detalle.

—No tiraste la moneda ¡Debes estar muy interesada! —dijo—. Si, están peleando por tu amor. Como ya escuchaste el de la máscara de Jabalí, Inosuke recientemente se enamoró de ti y Tanjiro parece que le gustas ¡Nunca fue tan competitivo antes! —en eso un rugido hace su panza— ¡Voy a buscar comida! ¡Ya vuelvo!

Kanao estaba procesando las palabras que el rubio dijo. Hasta que un gritó le hizo detener su pensamiento y posar sus ojos de donde provenía el ruido.

—¡MÍRAME! —exclamó Inosuke zarandeando las manos hacia la chica.

—¡Concéntrate! —espetó Tanjiro, rebasándolo.

Al volver Zenitsu, se sentó y viendo el espectáculo, se dispuso a comer los bocadillos dulces robados para observar más ameno al par. Su boca ya estaba llena de migajas, cuando miró a Kanao y le ofreció parte de los dulces.

—Umm, ¿Quieres?


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Era de día cuando los dos individuos se decidieron enfrentar. Ya era de noche y nadie resultaba ser el vencedor.

Kanao y Zenitsu lo seguían mirando desde hace horas y ya aburría.

—Ahhh —bostezo el chico rubio—. ¿Es que no se cansan? —cuestionó—. Ya deberías elegir alguno de los dos, Kanao_chan.

—¿Elegir?

—Sí, seguro alguien te gusta más que otro.

—¿Gustar? —preguntó ahora Zenitsu sonreía de que no había usado la moneda para realizar estas preguntas—. ¿Cómo se siente? —cuestionó.

—¡¿No sabes lo que se siente?! —pregunto exaltado—. Déjame que te explique yo el experto—se aclaró la garganta y se preparó para dar la más grande charla de su vida—.Tu corazón late más rápido de lo usual cuando lo ves o le piensas, deseas verlo, tocarlo. Brilla para ti, huele maravilloso, escuchas una sinfonía. Miles de mariposas vuelan en tu estómago, te da nervios, sueñas con esa persona, te sonrojas, sientes un calor en tus mejillas y un sin fin de sentimientos más. ¿Entiendes Kanao_chan lo fantástico que es el amor? —La chica asintió débilmente, con su rápida y efusiva explicación. Se sentía mas perdida que antes.

Luego de lo expresado, sus ojos lo dirigieron al par que no se daba por vencido. Estaba tan concentrada la chica que no noto cuando Zenitsu acercó su mano hacia su cabeza, hasta que la vio llegar provocando que sus pupilas se dilataran.

—¡Tenias una hoja en el cabello! —espetó—. ¿Te saltó el corazón?

Ella no pudo responder y Zenitsu no pudo decir lo que detecto, cuando escuchó un gritó.

—¡Te dije que nadie podía tocarla! —bramó Inosuke dando fuertes pasos hacia ellos, para defender lo que el mismo había declarado que era suyo.

—¿La estas molestando? ¡Déjala en paz! —objetó el otro chico.

—¿Tú también Tanjiro?—sintiendo que las lágrimas iban a salir de los ojos de Zenitsu. Una cosa era el jabalí, pero también ¿el gentil Tanjiro? —. ¡No estaba haciendo nada! —gritó.

—Sí, me saltó el corazón.

Los tres pares de ojos la miraba a la chica que dejó salir eso.

—¡No hice nada! Explícale que solo...

—¡Me las pagaras! —vociferó Inosuke.

Zenitsu había sentido que perdió diez años de su vida. Antes de salir corriendo.

—¡Kanao_chan recuerda lo que dije!—gritó mientras huía por su vida.

—¿Que mierda le dijiste a MI chica? ¿Qué demonios le hiciste? —exigió saber mientras lo perseguía el jabalí—. ¡Vuelve aquí!


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Mientras el ruido de persecución se escuchaba por la zona. Tanjiro aprovechó para sentarse al lado de Kanao.

—¿Te hizo algo? —cuestionó—. Zenitsu, él... la mayoría de veces puede ser muy hostigante con las mujeres, no es mal chico pero no creo que debí dejarte sola con él.

—Me sacó una hoja del cabello —habló Kanao—. Y me dio consejos.

—¿Solo eso? —cuestionó un poco desconfiado de que el chico no haya intentado nada. Por su historial, ya debería haberle pedido matrimonio.

—¿Tenía que hacer algo más?

Tanjiro negó con la cabeza y mientras escuchaba los gritos de terror de Zenitsu, se lamentaba de lo desafortunado que era el muchacho. En eso, se hizo un silencio que le hizo percatarse de algo muy importante.

—¡No estas usando la moneda! —exclamó sonriendo como si fuera su propia felicidad—. ¡Eso es increíble! —refutó tomando con sus manos, sus manos unidas—. ¡Eso es maravilloso, Kanao!

En ese ínterin, sintió varias cosas que había nombrado Zenitsu que le pasaba a una persona enamorada. Latidos acelerados del corazón, nervios, calor, sonrojo. Sus ojos bajaron y subieron. Al notar lo que estaba haciendo y lo que le estaba haciendo.

—¡Lo siento! —exclamó por su impertinencia—. ¡No fue mi intención! —Dejando de tocarla.

Kanao se quedó mirando sus manos. "deseas tocarlo" Posó sus ojos en los de él.

—¿Estabas compitiendo con Inosuke por mí? —preguntó curiosa.

—Eh, yo... —se rasco la nuca, nervioso. Para luego detener eso y mirarla con seriedad—. Se podría decir, creí que era fue muy demandante cuando te dijo aquella declaración —repuso—. No creí que estuviera bien que alguien te declare como suya. Tu eres tuya y de nadie más —De inmediato agregó—: Si esto te molesta porque tu... Te gusta Inosuke, ¿Verdad? Tú lo dijiste —añadió ante su mirada confusa.

—No lo sé —expresó—. No sé qué es el amor —habló—. Inosuke, me gusta su personalidad, decir las cosas honestamente, hacer lo que quieres... —hizo una pausa, suspirando—. Yo no sé lo que quiero.

—Pero estas descubriendo eso, ¡No te desanimes! —exclamó—. Mira, dejaste de usar la moneda. ¡Eso es un gran paso! ¡Estás diciendo y preguntando las cosas que quieres!

—Sabes, la personalidad de Inosuke es similar a la tuya, realmente me gusta —Y esbozó una sonrisa en sus labios.

Tanjiro no pudo apartar sus ojos de ella. Al poco tiempo, Kanao se sintió tan nerviosa en su presencia que ya no pudo mirarlo.

—Ya es tarde, voy a dormir —le dijo—. Adiós.

Él hizo una señal de despedida y no dejo de mirarla, incluso cuando desapareció de su vista. Algo raro sintió en su pecho, pero antes de que pudiera descubrir que era, el grito de Inosuke, llamándolo con un nombre que no le pertenecía se oyó.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

—¡Genkoro! —exclamó, llegando hasta donde estaba él—. ¿Dónde está? —preguntó.

—¿Zenitsu? —cuestionó.

—¡Mi chica! —vociferó—. Hablo de ella.

—¡No es tuya! —repuso ante la posesividad que marcaba el muchacho.

—¡Es mía! —dijo—. ¡Dije que era mía! ¡Así que es mía!

—¡No funciona así! ¡Ella no es un objeto para que sea de tu propiedad!

—¡Cierra la boca, Tontaro! —replicó. Y Tanjiro tenía ganas de golpearle la cabeza hasta que entienda de que Kanao no era de nadie—. ¡Se lo que intentas hacer y NO, no te dejare que la tengas! ¡ES MIA!

—¡No quiero a Kanao! —refutó—. ¡Y ella no es un objeto para decir que es tuya!

—¡Eso lo dices porque la quieres para ti! —gritó—. ¡A mí no me engañas! ¡Vamos, niégame que no te gusta!

¿Gustar?

Y lo que estaba a punto descubrir antes de que Inosuke con su llamado lo interrumpiera era eso. Kanao le gustaba, sus mejillas quemaron. Pasaron segundos y el chico de la máscara de Jabalí se estaba impacientando.

—Hey, ¿Por qué no dices nada, Gontarou? ¡Hey, Hey, Hey! ¿Tengo razón? —cuestionó, el seguía en silencio.

El silencio también podía ser considerado una respuesta.

— ¡¿LA TENGO?!

Tanjiro decidió no contestar, él era un mar de emociones.

—Mira, Chanjiro ¡Ella me gusta! y te aseguro que es mucho, mucho más que tú —refutó, convirtiéndolo todo en una competencia—. Yo la vi primero, así que es mía.

—Eso no es una razón válida para que sea tuya ¡Ni siquiera está enamorada de ti!

—¿Si la enamoro? ¿Ya es mía? —Tanjiro no pudo replicar cuando Inosuke ya le había declarado la guerra—. ¡Bien, hare que se enamore de mí, antes que ti! ¡Y será MIA! Tenlo por seguro, Tangoro.

—¡Mi nombre es Tanjiro! —gritó molesto, pero no por el incorrecto nombre fue que estaba con esa emoción en su corazón que ahora conocía—. ¡Inosuke! —pronuncia—. No dejare que Kanao sea tuya.


End file.
